thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Go to the Movies or Press Any Key to Continue/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the season 4 episode of The Geo Team (TV series), Go to the Movies or Press Any Key to Continue. Act 1: Going Inside the Cinema (Intro) (Fades to the sign of Geo Cinema) Text: GO to the MOVIES or PRESS ANY KEY to CONTINUE Text: Written by ADAM HARGREAVES Text: Storyboarded by GEO G. Text: Directed by STEVE SAMONO (Zooms out to reveal Geo Cinema, where Homer Simpson and Bloo are walking to it) Homer Simpson: Say, Bloo. Why don't we watch a movie inside Geo Cinema. Bloo: Great idea. (Homer Simpson and Bloo walked to the ticket manager) Ticket Manager: Hello, welcome to Geo Cinema. How may I help you? Bloo: Homer Simpson and I want 2 tickets to see a movie called "Jet Baby and the Face of Mr. Keebler", please. Ticket Manager: Okay, here are your tickets. (hands 2 tickets to Homer and Bloo) Enjoy the show. Homer: Thanks, sucker. (Homer and Bloo walked inside the cinema) Homer: Which auditorium the movie starts? Bloo: I think it's... (points at Auditorium 24) auditorium 24. Homer: Oooh. Okay then, let's go. Oh, and by the way, I'm hungry. (Homer and Bloo went to the clerk) Cinema Clerk: Hello, welcome to the Cinema Café. Can I take your order? Homer: Um, I want a donut with sprinkles, 2 bags of popcorn... Bloo: Add some movie theater butter all over the popcorn. Homer: 2 sodas, and a chocolate bar for Bloo. (The clerk was thinking, and knows all about it) Clerk: Okay, coming right up. (Cuts inside Auditorium 24 where PaRappa, Sunny Funny, Katy Kat, PJ Berri, Gum, and others watched a Jet Baby movie) (Homer and Bloo walked to the front row and sits down) Homer: Hey, Bloo. Bloo: (relaxing) Yes. Homer: I think the movie is starting. Act 2: The Movie (The curtains opened up as the screen fades in) (The warning notice fades in on a blue background) Announcer: Attention moviegoers and viewers, the movie will start in just a few moments. But first, it's time to silence your cell phones, and put it in your bag. (Everyone puts away their cell phones in their bags, except for Homer and Bloo who doesn't have any cell phones) Announcer: Thank you! Plus there's popcorn, soda, and other food and drinks that were in the bar. Also, if you have any questions, please exit the auditorium, and talk to someone. Otherwise, it can wait. (Shows the text "FEATURE PRESENTATION" on a blue background) Announcer: And now, the Geo Cinema is pleased to bring you, our Feature Presentation. (The video fades out from the screen as the lights dim) (Shows PaRappa Films logo in the screen) (Inside the screen: *"PaRappa Films presents" fades in for 3 seconds and fades out. *The "Jet Baby" logo zooms in, and the text "And the face of Mr. Keebler" moves to the bottom of the "Jet Baby" logo. *The screen fades out.) (The camera zooms into the screen) (The scene fades into Mr. Keebler's castle) (Zooms inside the window of Mr. Keebler's tower) (Mr. Keebler puts "Character Creation" potion, "Monster" potion, "One Eye" potion, "Valve instead of Ears" potion, and "Robotic Legs and Arms" potion into the cauldron) Mr. Keebler: There. Now it's completely finished. (Mr. Keebler stirs up everything in the cauldron, and the monster inside the cauldron was created, and pushes out of the cauldron) (The giant monster roars) Mr. Keebler: (scheming) Now, I will send this monster to PaRappa Town, and the city will be destroyed, once and for all. (Cuts outside of Mr. Keebler's castle, as the giant monster walks out to find PaRappa Town) (The people were walking all around in PaRappa Town) (Cuts to Bloo watching the movie, feeling bored) Bloo: (bored) I'm bored. Where's the monster coming to destroy the city? (Cuts back to the screen) (Inside the screen, the monster walked to PaRappa town and crush the entrance) (The people were running and screaming, because the monster was destroying the city) (Cuts to the news scene) News Anchor: BREAKING NEWS! We've been invaded by a fearsome giant one-eyed monster made by Mr. Keebler! The monster is about to destroy the city known as PaRappa Town. (shocked) Who will save us all? (TV static video and sound effect) (Fades to black) Act 3: Having a Break (Fades to Homer and Bloo still watching a movie) Homer: All right, I'm gonna eat a donut. (eats a donut) Mmm, donuts. Bloo: All right, let's get back to the movie (Cuts back to the screen when the monster stepped on the TV studio, and crushed it) (Cuts to the monster where it is roaming and crushing the city) (Cuts to Jet Baby sleeping in his bed, as the alarm was on) Jet Baby: (woke up and yawns) What now? Alarm Voice: Intruder alert! The monster is destroying the city. Save the teddy bear and the others. Jet Baby: Okay! (Jet Baby flies out of his room) (Cuts to a small teddy bear, all alone in the street, getting afraid) Teddy Bear: (afraid) Oh, where are you? I need you right now! (The camera pans to the monster, trying to grab the teddy bear, and eat it all up) (Jet Baby flies in and saves the teddy bear) (Cuts to Jet Baby and the teddy bear) Teddy Bear: Jet Baby! Jet Baby: That's right! There's no need to fear, Jet Baby is here to save you. Now, I'll take you home. (Jet Baby flies off into the sky with the teddy bear) (Wipes to Mr. Keebler) Mr. Keebler: (shocked) No! This is impossible! (looks at the monster getting burned using his telescope) Oh no, look at it! (Cuts to Jet Baby taking the teddy bear to his room, and Jet Baby flies off) Teddy Bear: (happy) Wow! I'm so glad that Jet Baby saved me. (Cuts to Jet Baby destroying the monster with her rocket launcher, and flies away) (Jet Baby flys as the camera pans from PaRappa Town to Mr. Keebler's tower) Mr. Keebler: (shocked) Oh crud! (Jet Baby punches Mr. Keebler in the face, as Mr. Keebler was thrown out of tower, and fall into the distance far away) (Cuts to Homer watching the movie) Homer: Woohoo! Right in your face. (Cuts back to the screen showing Mr. Keebler's castle that was about to broke apart, as Jet Baby flies away) (The camera pans to Jet Baby, walking to the broken castle) Jet Baby: Huh? Is this what it takes to be Jet Baby. (cheering) I've won once again! (The camera zooms out from Jet Baby as the screen fades out to black) ("Jet Baby Theme Song" plays during the credits on the screen) (The movie was over and the credits were shown scrolling up) (Shows MPAA G rating screen in the screen) (The camera zooms out from the screen, with the curtains closed down after the movie was over, and the people were exiting the theater) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4: The End of the Movie (Fades to the exit of the theater) Bloo: So how was the movie? Homer: I think it's awesome. Bloo: Me too. (Homer and Bloo walked home) Dick Grayson: What! More coming soon! Category:Transcripts